


Had Me Hypnotized

by mortenavida



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Not Beta Read, TA Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: They officially meet at a costume party, though it isn’t the first time they’ve met. It is, however, the first time Tony wants to rip Steve’s clothes off and dothingsto him.





	Had Me Hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> Square S1 of the Stony Bingo 2019. The square was an image of Nomad from the comics - in this fic, Steve is cosplaying that outfit, so some things are obviously different.
> 
> Title based on the song "Hypnotized" by Set It Off
> 
> Lowkey for alysonwonderland5x5 on Tumblr because reasons. ;)

As usual, the “typical college costume party” was more boring than anticipated and all it did was make Tony want to drink. He could -- all he had to do was walk over to the back table and grab something -- but he had long since learned that when he was watching over Professor Coulson’s morning classes, being hungover would win him no brownie points. It had been hard enough getting the TA position and he had no intentions of losing it. The position wasn’t in his field, but his adviser suggested he broaden his horizons before graduating. Coulson’s Art History it was, then.

Tony wouldn’t have even come to the Most Boring Shindig if it hadn’t been for his best friend, Rhodey, begging him to be his wingman. Literally -- they were dressed up as some kind of Top Gun characters complete with the jackets and sunglasses. Except after fifteen minutes, Rhodey had seen the girl he wanted to woo and immediately went to her, leaving Tony to find his own entertainment for the night.

Rhodey, the asshole, had driven and unless Tony wanted to walk or call an Uber, he was stuck. His friend was smart, Tony had to give him that, but right now it was the last thing he really wanted to acknowledge. So he nursed his watered-down coke and wandered through the house, wrinkling his nose at the Freshmen he recognized.

God, he was becoming an _adult_ if he thought what they were doing was immature. Dancing on tables, shooting back the piss this place called beer — it was almost insulting to a _real_ party. Tony needed to get to one soon. Halloween was a week away and he was sure there was some bar hosting a skimpy costume contest for him to watch. The bisexual in him was at least happy that more men were willing to get down into tight booty shorts for these “contests” too.

Right, an Uber it was. Tony turned to find Rhodey, but instead ran right into the strong chest of a masked… superhero? Tony steadied himself before looking up (and wasn’t _that_ annoying) to apologize. The words died in his throat, however, as he saw a pair of clear blue eyes and probably the prettiest smile looking back at him.

_Oh_.

“Sorry about that,” Masked Handsome Man said, patting Tony on his shoulder. “I wasn’t watching where I was going. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“I think I’m good, but thanks.” Tony took a step back, taking in the man’s look. “Who are you supposed to be?”

Masked Handsome Man posed — his left arm on his hip and his left arm flexed into a strength position. “You don’t recognize the mighty Nomad? Protector of people, kind to all!”

Tony held back a grin, letting his eyes trace over the bulge of muscle in the man’s arm. “Can’t say that I do, sorry.”

“It’s okay, nobody’s gotten it so far.” M.H.M. dropped his arms. “It’s an old comic character. My parents were fans and I guess they got me into it.”

“He’s very… bumble-bee-ish?” Tony stepped back so he could get a better look at the costume. M.H.M. had leather pants that molded to his legs and left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Tony found himself licking his lips, attempting not to stare too much at the bulge under the ridiculous yellow belt.

The top of the uniform was no better — tight black shirt with an open V barely covering the man’s nipples and staying open all the way down to the belt. He also had on what looked like yellow dish gloves and yellow rain boots. To make the superhero outfit more complete, he had a black cape (though it was yellow on the inside) and a Zorro mask on over his eyes.

Tony reached forward to feel the gloves and laughed. “Oh my god, they _are_ dish gloves.”

“You try putting something like this together,” M.H.M. teased. He then held out his hand. “I’m Steve, by the way.”

Steve. Okay, Tony had a name at least. He took the hand and offered his own smile. “Tony.”

“Tony… Stark? Oh my god, it _is_ you.” Steve ran a hand through his hair, messing it up just enough that Tony had to resist the urge to fix it. “I’m in Coulson’s morning class.”

Tony quickly went over the students in his head before swearing. Shit, this was _Steve_. The Steve that sat near the front and had a pair of thin glasses always perched on the edge of his nose. The Steve that always turned in perfect assignments and was Coulson’s favorite student. The Steve that Tony tried very hard not to stare at every day.

“Small campus?” Tony tried to calm his libido — this was _not_ the time to crush on someone at a party. Steve Rogers never gave anyone a second glance, he was focused on his school work and nothing else. Rumor had it that he quit the school’s wrestling team because it was taking away from his study time.

“Must be,” Steve said, stepping closer and drawing Tony from his thoughts. “It’s a bit loud in here. Want to step outside?”

The noise level wasn’t even that bad. They didn’t need to shout to hear another, but… “Okay. Lead the way, Norman.”

“Nomad,” Steve corrected before taking Tony’s hand and leading him to the door.

Tony laced their fingers together as Steve brought them to the backyard. Not many people were around, probably because of the chill in the air, but there was a standing outdoor heater. Steve leaned against the railing next to it and guided Tony to stand in front of him so they could both enjoy it. Even after they stood still for a moment, Steve didn’t let go of Tony’s hand.

“You don’t seem like an art person,” Steve said, his thumb gently stroking the back of Tony’s hand. “Engineering, right?”

Tony nodded. “That’s me, going for my Masters. I needed a TA position and it was recommended to me.”

“Art?”

“Something _different_.” Tony let his eyes roam over Steve’s exposed chest. “This is definitely different.”

“Can I admit something?” Steve blushed and looked down at their joined hands. “It’s hard to concentrate when you’re there. Because all I really want to look at is you.”

It was Tony’s turn to blush, his hand tightening on Steve’s own. “Really?”

“Yeah…” Steve hesitated, then tugged Tony closer. “Can I… can I kiss you?”

Tony looked up, searching Steve’s face for something. A hint that it was a joke or that someone was ready to dump something gross down his back. But all he saw was _desire_ and _heat_ — Tony wanted that. He nodded and leaned up on his toes, meeting Steve halfway for their first kiss of many.

Later, when he would retell the story to Rhodey, he would blame the outfit. Nothing like a hot man in spandex.


End file.
